


No God nor devil could make me not love you

by Shotthroughttheheart



Series: To pleasure the saints [2]
Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 09:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15264462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotthroughttheheart/pseuds/Shotthroughttheheart
Summary: A.N: this is roughly four days after the SM in the abandon brotherhood bunker.





	No God nor devil could make me not love you

**Author's Note:**

> I might make a little series of this... I think. :/

I've walked a lot of roads. Not a lot of people believe in the story of the Courier 6, who was shot in the head out in Goodsprings. Some believe he is a saint, a God send, and messiah for the wastelanders. Everywhere he walks he brings hope, peace, and touches your lives for something better.

 

Some call him a thief, a fairy tale, a deadman who shouldn't be allowed to walk the face of the wastelands. Saying this is the second coming of the Burned Man. Saying that he is ruthless, murders a whole town of legionnaires, killing the leader of the powder gangers with no mercy and with aggressive behaviors. And that he is no better than an fiend. 

 

But those who were close to him, know otherwise. He is a man who isn't interested in the politics. Who let the one person who wiped his memory clean, getaway scot free. Who might not understand certain things but has seen things no man should see. He has looked into the eyes of death, shook hands with the devil, and sworn to God. 

 

But to my eyes. I'm no saint. Not a messiah. But I am lover at heart. A person who can show mercy and sadness to others. Because I know that yes, there are worse things than death. But it doesn't mean that I have to be rude to someone. 

 

“You know writing is good thing for you. Since you're missing bits and pieces if yourself. Like a journal, of all the things you've done.” Hearing his silk like voice, tilting my body to look behind but see only who I love. 

 

Seeing him wear only a plaid long sleeve shirt that hung below his waist, bed head hair, and those brilliant green eyes that can easily kill whatever train of thought for the dairy. But that doesn’t matter, since Arcade has decided to join me in the morning just before the sun is up. Smiling softly, I lift one of the blankets off of me while holding my arms out to my lovely mate Arcade. 

 

“I'm not really a good person to cuddle with... You might have a better chance asking Veronica.” I could see his uncertainty through those gorgeous green eyes. I smiled at him, “Here's the thing Arcade, Veronica has her date and I don't want to do anything the ruin that. And what we have going on here, no one can replace. And I would rather spend my life with you, even if I'm a pain in the ass to you.” 

 

Seeing his green eyes light up a little, even with the low lighting on, I continued to beckon him over to the couch. After a little bit of patience and something warm to drink. We laid there with him on top of me. Holding him close, feeling his heartbeat, I felt a calming sensation come over me. Almost a sleepy daze calm. 

 

Sure enough I was the first one to let a yawn out, then went Arcade who was determined to stay awake a little longer. Personally I didn't want to get up. That when Arcade soft voice echo softly to the sleeping wind. “We should head back to bed.” 

 

Knowing he is right but I still didn't want to leave the warm couch behind. But that's when I remembered something  that Arcade said to me once. Smiling deviously, “Sure, however let's try something different, Arcade.” Seeing the confusion on his face. Those curious eyes. Seeing his squint his eyes at me like I just told him to eat something sour. “And what would that be?” 

 

“How come no one pick this bachelor up off his feet yet?” I could feel his body shake a little as a soft sigh left his lips. With a little bit of movement here and there I was on my own two feet. Smiling as lean a little closer to Arcade’s face, “Now we gotta change this. But how, Arcade?” stating with a low purr as the last of my sentence leave my lips. Looking towards those beautiful green eyes. Seeing how his face is getting a little bit pink around the cheeks, I quickly give him a small peck on the lips as I lift him off his feet. 

 

Hearing him gasp in surprise as I swiftly took him the presidential suits. I couldn't help but chuckle at Arcade’s little red face. It was adorable and no one could tell me otherwise.


End file.
